


Selective Hearing

by INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Emotions, F/M, Infidelity, Microfic, One Shot, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon
Summary: The things Hera would MAKE Zeus hear, if he would only listen....
Relationships: Hera/Zeus (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Selective Hearing

When we first met, you were enchanted. You told me so. “Beautiful contradictions.” “Haunting and ethereal.” 

Goddess. 

Queen. 

You worshipped me, and I fell.

How could I not? You trembled from my touch. You held me close. You bade me sit beside you in your halls of power. 

Your eyes found mine, and I was home. 

You opened me to things I’d never known were possible. Your mastery of my body shocked me in the best way possible. Every time you were with me, I knew the meaning of magic. 

….

I didn’t realize at first your eyes were beginning to wander, and once I did, I asked you what you needed.

You told me, “you.”

And I believed you. I was young. 

I didn’t realize you could lie to the one you said you cared for.

….

I tried so hard to hold onto you. 

I gave you options; I made suggestions; I asked my friends for advice; I begged you to tell me what you needed.

I would have done whatever you asked. 

I would have given you space. I’d have shared. 

My visions always had the answers, for everyone else’s troubles. 

They couldn’t show me how to hold onto you.

I’m clairvoyant, not telepathic.

The only thing I ever needed was for you to talk to me, but you stopped hearing me.

And you left me….

Why do I wait for you when I know you won’t ever really come back to me? 

….

I can feel your touch. I can hear your breathing. There’s a spark on my shoulders that points me to where you are, a compass, a magnet to a lodestone, no matter where you are, who you’re with….

You came back a few times, begging forgiveness, calling me Queen and Goddess with all the passion of the early days.

I let you in. I’ll always let you in. 

You’re the one I want, even if you don’t hear me.

All I ever needed was for you to tell me what you need.

You owe me that much respect. 

I am your Queen, and I’ve never ceased to be your golden Goddess….

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a writer's block for a month, and this morning, I finally realized why. 
> 
> A month ago, the first man I ever loved sent me a text telling me "you're looking for something I didn't agree to, so this is goodbye." He hadn't spoken to me, hadn't aired his concerns, hadn't been forthright with me, and made that decision on his own, without including me in his process. 
> 
> I had been asking him for more than a month if there was anything he needed from me, or something that I was doing wrong, and he never let me into his head. 
> 
> And I couldn't read his mind....
> 
> This morning, Hera told me she understood, and I think this block is done now. 
> 
> Obviously, it's not the same scenario - where my lover simply shut me out, Hera's lover slept around on her. While they are married, we were not. 
> 
> But the emotional pain is the same, and this is what I needed to vent from my system. 
> 
> Here's to M'kay and Dread coming soon *I hope I hope I hope*
> 
> -Swoonie and the Queen in her headspace  
> 18 October 2020


End file.
